Modern communication devices use technologies for transmitting ultra-wideband signals having a bandwidth of 500 MHz wherein these signals correspond to millimeter waves having a center frequency, also called radio frequency, between 10 and 90 GHz. These technologies correspond to a new telecommunication standard that is beyond the current 4G telecommunication standard. Therefore, this standard is usually labeled as 5G. Due to these new transmission technologies, it is necessary to test and analyze such modern communication devices, also called devices under test, in the full spectrum available.
However, it has turned out that the analyses of such communication devices, namely the necessary tests and measurements, are limited by the performance of the test equipment itself. The test equipment usually comprises a signal generator and a signal analyzer which are connected to the device under test for inputting a radio frequency signal to be processed by the device under test and for analyzing the signal processed by the device under test.
Typically, the test equipment used for analyzing the communication devices with ultra-wideband transmission technologies causes a relatively high error-vector-magnitude (EVM) due to the signal characteristics of the 5G signals. The relatively high EVM results in a high inaccuracy of the measurements and analyses. The EVM errors usually occur in three domains, namely the amplitude domain, the frequency domain and the time domain.
Accordingly, there is a need for a possibility to analyze such communication devices, in particular 5G communication devices, in a more accurate manner.